Family Of Time
by abbiewarmheart51
Summary: The 11th Doctor times River Song shipping. Well, I can't put too much of a summary or I will give it all away. But let's just say, there is a puzzle to be answered, lots of sweet and sad moments, and there is a lot of waiting for the characters. (Rated T for safety.)


**This is my Doctor Who fanfic! Lovely isn't it? Go ahead and read it. :D**

* * *

The Doctor stopped the TARDIS. A children's hospital in the United States of America. The year of Two Thousand Fourteen and nobody could help.

He grabbed a stuffed teddy bear from the TARDIS's console. The bear was brown and looked slightly realistic, like a grizzly bear that had been shrunken and brushed until it was almost a ball of tangled fluffy fur. He tucked the bear under his arm and walked into the hospital.

"Hello Doctor." The woman at the front desk greeted him. This was an unordinary hospital. It was run by the government, hidden in Maine underneath a lighthouse on the coast. It was designed to help spies, soldiers, and people from other worlds. But the children's ward, it rarely had anyone in it. Except it did have someone in it, and it had for over a year now.

The Doctor strode down the halls, his typically happy face was clouded with a dread of what he always saw when he entered that room.

He slowly pushed the door open. The blue walls decorated with paintings he had collected and requested they be put up.

He placed the bear on the bed and leaned in and kissed the young girl lying there. Motionless. Unaware of anything, dormant practically. He leaned in slowly from the chair he had sat down in, and kissed her forehead delicately. Two kisses from two hearts, like always.

Her dark brown hair, much like his own was neatly combed and curled about her head, framing her face.

He smiled at the little girl and stroked the hand that was lying there at the side of the bed. A voice broke, the silence he hated, but lived with.

"It's good to see you visiting our daughter." River Song said as she walked into the room and pulled up a chair so she could sit next to him.

"I always visit her." He replied and looked into his wife's face.

"Not when you miscalculate and arrive five days late."

"I did? Oh..."

The conversation ended and the couple stared at the girl for a few minutes. The Doctor hated just sitting and waiting and staring. But when he was waiting on his daughter to wake up. He could sit for hours.

"I knew having a child with you, River, would be a bit troublesome because we are both always busy and never together. But I never thought this would happen. Not to a Timelord. Not to a girl with the power to regenerate into anything."

River listened to the Doctor, and only glanced up at the well dressed man who's bowtie was purple today. It was always purple when he visited their daughter. Because that was the dear girl's favorite color.

He continued his words, unhappy at the endless result that always happened.

"It has been so long since I've heard her call me 'daddy'." He paused as he remembered the girl calling him that. "Her eighth birthday is coming up, and she hasn't been awake in a year and a half!" The grown man, the man over a thousand years old, who had saved the world, who could speak every language, stopped speaking and started crying.

River wanted to do the same, but she never cried in front of her husband. Only when she was alone would she do that. They had had a daughter, a beautiful Timelord girl who was going to travel with them. But that ended.

The Doctor spoke what River had heard over and over but every time it felt like a shock.

"Sh-she wouldn't b-be in this coma, if I h-hadn't taken her to that planet. S-she wouldn't have h-hypervent-tilated, and gone into this coma!" He wept harder and put his head in his hands. His thoughts raced as he remembered past conversations and painful memories.

We had debated taking her to the future to see if someone could wake her, but decided taking her somewhere was risky. She was in this stupid coma because I wanted to take her somewhere special. Just the two of us while River worked on who knows what. But when she collapsed...

The flashback refused to stop as much as he wanted it to, he would always replay that memory.

_**' "Do you want to go somewhere new?" He said to the short little girl with gangly legs and green eyes and extremely long, curly, brown hair. "Yes please daddy! Somewhere exciting!" She squealed and bounced up and down in the TARDIS. **_

_**He flipped a few switches and rubbed his hands together as he looked at a screen. "Okay then, exciting! Let's see..." He set the TARDIS to take them to the moon to see the difference between night and day from far away. So they could look at clouds from a different perspective. **_

_**He watched the girl find his physic paper from inside his jacket which hung on the back of a chair he had gotten for her to sit in. She loved looking at the physic paper, because it always showed what he thought of her when they were alone together. **_

_**He straightened his bowtie and pushed one of the sleeves of his white shirt back. He gently steered the TARDIS until he set them into landing on the moon.**_

_**The girl jumped up, her purple sundress swishing behind her. The Doctor rushed after her, shouting at the girl who ignored him. "Wait! WAIT! I HAVEN'T PUT THE OXYGEN SHIELDS UP!" But the door was open and she was outside already. He had shut off the oxygen shields so he wouldn't have to pay as much attention to what he bumped in to. **_

_**He pressed the button for the oxygen shields and rushed after his daughter, but he was too late. She was choking, hyperventilating outside of the growing oxygen field. He stepped as close as he could, but she collapsed. He picked her up and rushed her back into the TARDIS. Scanning her with his sonic screwdriver, everything he could do. But although her pulse and heartbeat was fine, and she was breathing again, she wouldn't wake up. It was a nightmare, calling River to tell her what happened, arranging a time at the hospital to meet up at.'**_

He snapped out of his memories and picked his head up from his hands. He looked at the pictures of her that sat on the nightstand by her bedside. "Oh Cleo..." He said and sniffled back more tears.

River leaned her head on her husband's shoulder. Cleopatra Amelia Pond. The full name they had given her so they could preserve memories within her. Always calling her Cleo, the nickname that sounded more normal and was easier to say out loud. But none of that mattered if she didn't wake up.

River forced the Doctor to turn his head and eyes away from Cleo and on to her. She kissed him fiercely as though it would help somehow. He gave little effort into the kiss and pulled away a few seconds later. Which was good because a nurse walked in just as the kiss ended.

"Doctor, River, we have found something that might help Cleo. But she is going to be needing intensive care and someone monitoring her constantly for the next few days. If this works, then we could expect her awake by the end of this week." The nurse explained.

"Do it." River replied with no Doctor opened his mouth and stared at River for a second. "Five minutes please nurse." He said and grabbed River's hands. The nurse nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"River, we don't know if it will work. And we can't stay with her all the time, I have brought the TARDIS here many times already, I can't keep popping in and out this many times."

"We have to try! Our little girl is stuck asleep and you are worried about time travel?"

"I, I just don't want something to happen, and then not be able to come and find you."

"Well then Sweetie, we won't leave."

"For the whole time?"

"Nope. We won't budge from this building unless a dire emergency starts."

"Alright, we'll do that then."

The nurse entered the room once again, "We'll do it." The Doctor said and gave one quick glance at River.

The nurse smiled and started making a note. Then stopped and grabbed something from her pocket. "While you were talking, this arrived addressed for 'The Doctor and His Wife The Professor.' "

She said and handed the envelope to them and the Doctor snatched it up quickly.

The nurse turned to leave but the Doctor jumped up and stopped her.

"A whole hospital full of doctors and professors, and you assume we're that exact couple?" He asks the woman. The nurse clears her throat and looks into the face of the tall man. "No sir. I didn't assume that. Just look at the envelope and you'll see." She replies.

The Doctor took a step back and let the woman leave. He went back to his seat and picked up the envelope once again.

He flipped it over and stared at the little stamp placed on it. The TARDIS. A little stamp of the TARDIS placed on The white envelope.

"Open it." River said as she saw the stamp as well. The Doctor reached into his coat and pulled out a letter opener. He slit the envelope and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

Together the husband and wife unfolded the paper and read it carefully.

_'_

_BEWARE_

_Summer will end and Winter will come again. Then the Family of Time will fall at the hands of Life. '_

The Doctor traced his finger over the words on the paper. "Well," River said and stopped as her husband barely acknowledged the words in the air.

The Doctor looked up a minute later. He blinked and looked at River. "River. What is the date?"

The woman picked up the Sonic Screwdriver that was carelessly placed on the nightstand.

"June, Twenty First, Two Thousand Fourteen."

The Doctor put the paper in his pocket and frowned. "That means today is the first day of summer. Summer will end... This was a warning."

River listened to him and thought about the message. Someone had planned the exact time to send it to them.

"Well, put it in to different parts. Figure it out one piece at a time." She said and looked at him.

"Piece one. Family of Time. What is that, who are they, what are they?" The Doctor questioned.

They sat there together, their little girl unaware of what her parents were doing.

River drummed her fingers on the armrest of the chair. "Sweetie." She said a few seconds later after realizing something. "We're the family of time."

The Doctor removed his hand from its position on his chin and looked at River Song. "What?" He exclaimed

"We're the family of time. We're a family of Timelords. Time Travelers. People who can live for all of time." She explained. The Doctor looked at his daughter then back at his wife. "No." He stated.

"No? Honey, I'm pretty sure that I got this correct." River said and smiled a bit at him. The Doctor pounded his fist down on the armrest of his chair. "No. I figured it out. And I don't want it to happen."

River stroked his hair and then put her hands on the side of his head. She turned his head towards hers and she looked into his eyes. "Tell me. Now." The Doctor removed his wife's hands from his face, when they were interrupted.

Nurses came in with equipment. The couple stood up and stepped back, holding each other's hands as they watched the nurses hook their daughter up to different things.

One man stepped up to them so he could explain.

"This is what will happen, for three to four days one of you will be with her constantly. You can switch every twelve hours so you can get even time to rest. One of you in here then the other. You will monitor her, look for signs of her waking up, or things like her breathing becoming irregular or sound worse. Just, if something seems new or different, press the button by the door for a nurse."

River Song and the Doctor were silent. They nodded and let the man finish working. They watched the nurses leave and still they stood there silently. The Doctor pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket. "Well, It is getting dark. I'll stay with Cleo for the night shifts, you go rest in the TARDIS if you want." He said and pulled his chair back up next to the nightstand.

River grabbed the Doctor's jacket and kissed him. "Fine sweetie. But, if you need me, just call." She said and straightened his bowtie. She walked out of the room and left the Doctor alone with Cleo.

He sat down in his chair. It was just him and her for a long while. He sat there for nearly an hour, just watching her. Slowly he started making himself more comfortable for the long night. He removed his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair.

He looked at his daughter's hair, it was tangled now. He stood up and opened one of the nightstand drawers. He rummaged through different things, a storybook of hers, a coloring book, a box of crayons, things she hadn't used in a long while.

He felt what he was looking for, he pulled out a hair brush. But as he went to close the drawer he noticed River Song's diary lying there in the drawer. It was tempting, to open it and see what she wrote about. But there was too many spoilers in it.

He took the hair brush and gently picked up a bit of Cleo's hair. He had never done this before. It was always River who took care of their daughter like this. But he tried his best and slowly worked the brush through her long hair, which was thick and dark like his own. Except it hung in curls that required his concentration to brush through. He finished with her hair though. It looked sweet lying there, draped over her shoulders. If only she were awake.

But he was a parent, and he knew that even if she didn't wake up soon, he would still love her and still take care of her like this. He reached up and undid his purple bowtie, then he took it and pulled Cleo's hair into one section, and tied the bowtie into a regular bow. He tightened the ponytail and sat back down. Smiling at the satisfaction of seeing her with her favorite color. He stood up again though and placed the stuffed bear he brought her under the blanket by her body.

Satisfied that she was comfortable at least, he sat down and ran his hand through his hair. He pulled his hand away and his bangs flopped into his face. Maybe, just maybe, his beautiful baby girl would wake up.

* * *

**Well. Now you know what I've been writing these past few days. Fun Fact: The original title of this story was ' Daughter Of The Timelords. ' But I wanted Cleo to be a surprise. :} I promise the writing and the story will get better. :D Please leave a review! **


End file.
